We'll always have each other
by Cure Orchid
Summary: The Toffee incident still haunts Star's dreams. However she learns that she's not alone in her fears. Starco [I know this premise has been done to death but I wanted to do my take on it]


Hello everyone! I've been going through a lot of anxiety over a lot of things lately, school, relationships, other fanfics I read and spend an hour crying over and couldn't sleep well over, dad issues.

Basically I'm seriously stressed out.

i thought some good therapy would be writing a fluff fanfic. I debated between Dipcifica and Starco before settling on the latter.

i am aware that there are plenty of fics with this premise, but I just wanted to do my take on it.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a dark night in Echo creek, the moon shone brightly over the quiet city (minus the ruckus from two girls raiding a morgue) it seemed like it was a peaceful night for its inhabitants. And it was, except for a few...

In the Diaz household, inside a royal loft laid a beautiful princess from another dimension. Her name was Star Butterfly. Normally her dreams were peaceful and sweet, filled with rainbows, unicorns and monster fighting. But those were all absent from her dreams tonight.

Without warning, the girl abruptly sat up in her bed. She gasped for air as sweat and tears poured down her face. Her skin was pale like she'd seen a ghost, and not a friendly one at that. She ran her hand through her hair and tried to calm the heavy heart beating in her chest. 'I have to make sure.' She thought to herself as she got out of bed and walked over to the door.

She quietly snuck through the hallway until she reached a certain door. She carefully cracked the door open to see a boy sleeping in his bed on the other side of the door. Star slumped against the wall and slid down the the floor, releasing the air she had been holding in. 'He's safe. He's safe.' She reassured herself.

This was not the first time this had happened, a few days ago there were involved in a incident where Marco had been kidnapped by a monster named Toffee. Star had given up her wand to spare Marco's life and the wand was temporarily destroyed until an Italian stallion came to repower it. Her mother was still holding the wand at the moment, Star would get it back in a few more days after her parents made sure the wand's power was stable.

But it wasn't the wand that had been keeping her up at night. It was the one who she destroyed the wand to save. Marco Diaz was the most important person in her life, he was the only one who truly understood her, sometimes it felt like their souls themselves were connected.

Marco meant more to her than anything...which was why it was so terrifying to almost lose him.

Ever since that faithful day, Star had been having nightmares about what could have happened. In her nightmares something would always go wrong, Toffee wouldn't release Marco after destroying the wand, Marco would already be dead by the time she got there, her spell to break the cage would go horribly wrong, the list went on and on.

The only thing that was the same in each of them was that Marco would die.

She always woke up in a cold sweat and sneak over to his room to make sure he was safe. She had been doing that every night since it happened, afraid something would take him away and she would never see him again. No matter how exhausted she was staying up keeping watch for who knows how long each night, she kept doing it.

A long time had passed and Star decided that her 'shift' was over, slowly trudging back to her own bedroom to try and go back to sleep. After she closed her door she plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling, no sleep came just like the nights before. She just quietly kept watching the ceiling.

* * *

The next day, Marco's parents had to go look after Marco's grandma while she was in the hospital for trying to wrestle a bull. So it was just Star and Marco alone all day.

They did their usual stuff like they always did, except without fighting monsters or dimension hopping. They watched movies, ate nachos and made the worlds best pillow fort until Star did a belly flop on it.

It was fun. Or at least seemed to be.

There was some underlying tension between the two the entire time, some kind of invisible feeling that made their chests feel heavy and their hearts ache. But they both pushed on, determined to ignore that.

Star was pooped from playing Laser Puppy war so she fell down on her bed and took a quick nap.

Which was not a good idea.

The nightmare came once again, and this time the result was so horrifying that the author couldn't describe it without giving this fic an Mature rating.

Star bolted upwards and breathed fast and heavy. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and as routine went over to Marco's room. She had saw him go in their when she went to her own room. She opened the door expecting to see Marco lying on the bed like all the previous times before.

This time the bed was empty.

Star's eyes widened and she quickly searched his room "Marco!? Marco!?" She called in a panic. After seeing that he was defiantly not in his room she ran to each and every place in the entire house. Each place was the same, no Marco. She continued calling his name, the fear growing in her voice with each yell.

She had finished looking everywhere she could think of. She stood in the living room and quietly spoke to herself "Marco's not here! He-he can't be not here!" Her voice started to shake and tears began to bubble from her eyelids. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself "...No...no...not again...please no..." Her voice cracked with fear. Her tears escaped her eyelids and streamed down her face.

She sat there wide eyed and shaking for several minutes. Then the door opened and Marco walked inside holding a pizza "Hey Star I got us some pi-" he stopped when he saw the girl in front of him. Her head jerked up as she stared at him with crying eyes. Marco gazed at her worried "Star? What-" he was cut off when Star threw herself at him and held him in a death grip "M-M-Mmm-Marco!" She sobbed into his hoodie.

Marco watched her, worried and confused "Star, what happened?!" He asked in concern. Star moved her head up and asked half angry, half worried "Where were you?!" Marco was a bit taken aback by this but answered calmly "I wanted to surprise you with pizza, so I went out and picked some up." Star's face relaxed somewhat and she quietly said "Oh thank Mewni."

"Star?" She heard his voice calling her. Her eyes lifted to meet his gaze, his chocolate brown eyes filled with worry and concern "There's more. Isn't there." He wasn't asking, he was stating a fact. He knew something was on her mind, something serious.

The two teens sat on the couch, Marco had taken off his hoodie due to the fact Star had accidentally sneezed on it, Star herself kicked off her boots and placed her star shaped bag and headband on the floor, it was hard to lay on the couch with horns poking into the cushions. Moments past by in silence, neither wanting to make the first move. After a few minutes. Marco decided to speak up first.

"Star, why were you crying? What's wrong?" He went straight to the point. Star avoided eye contact and focused her vision on the floor in front of her. Trying to put the right words together to explain her actions. Should she lie, deny anything happened, no Marco would see right through that. As Star was coming up with dozens of different responses, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes left the floor and slowly made their way upward to meet Marco's. "Please Star, I need to know what's wrong." He pleaded to her.

That was the last straw, Star's eyes watered as she started explaining things to him "Marco, ever since you were kidnapped by Toffee, I've been having...nightmares. It's always the same thing, something goes wrong and..." She stopped for a moment as her breath hitched "...and you die." Her voice croaked out softly.

Marco's eyes widen and he tries to speak but she cuts him off "I've been having these nightmares every night since it happened. And they just-they just feel so real that I have to make sure that their only dreams! I check on you in the middle of the night to see if your still there. And-and each time the way you die gets worse and worse! I had another one when I was taking a nap earlier, but when I went to check on you...you weren't there! I was so scared that you had been taken again! I looked everywhere around the house for you! And when I couldn't find you...I..." Her voice dissolved into incoherent sobbing as she hid her face in her hands.

He knew now, he knew that the great Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni, was scared.

Her sobbing was interrupted by a pair of arms enveloping her. Marco pulled her close to his chest and held her tightly, to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. He rested his head on top of hers and allowed his own tears to fall. Star felt the teardrops hit her hair as she croaked out a small "...Marco..."

"I thought I was the only one scarred by what happened." He told her. She listened quietly as he confessed his own fears "When we got back from Mewni that day, I couldn't sleep. I was so worried about you, like what if Toffee somehow survived and attacked you when you didn't have your wand? What if you hadn't escaped the explosion? A thousand what ifs kept popping into my head...and my nightmares." He admitted.

Star was surprised by this "You mean..." Marco nodded solemnly "I've also been having nightmares since we got back. Only instead of me dying...it's you." His voice cracked "I always feel so powerless to help you! What if-what if one day something happens and I can't protect you?! I know you don't need a hero, but ever since you went through Mewberty I realized something...I realized I never wanted to lose you." His grip on her tightened "So every time I have one of those nightmares, I...I come and check on you. To make sure that your still...safe." He hesitantly told her.

Marco felt her arms tighten around his figure and her head nuzzle into the crook of his neck. He moved his head a bit and buried his nose in her hair. Both of them took in all that the other had said, and both of them let their emotions loose.

The two started sobbing loudly together, cling on to each other for dear life. All the pent up fear, anxiety, regret, everything from the past few days came bursting out in their tears. Both knew now how the other felt so there was no need to hide anything. It took a lizard kidnapping Marco for them to realize just how much they needed each other. How much they cared for each other.

A long time passed as their mutual sobbing slowed down into smaller tears and hiccups. Their faces were both red from crying, and both had tear stains on their clothes. There cries calmed into silence as they held each other in a soft embrace.

"Marco?" Star broke their silence "Star?" He answered back "Promise me that...you'll always be with me?" She asked "Only if you promise to always be with me?" He replied. Both gave a gently smile and answered in unison "I promise. I will never leave you." The two were surprised by their words matching again, but the surprise quickly turned to happy giggles and laughs. "I guess that proves that we're meant to stay with each other forever." Marco suggested "Yeah, no matter what happens. We have each other." Star replied.

The two laid in silence before letting sleep envelope them as they cuddled together. Both felt a warm feeling in their hearts, but neither could quite figure out what it was. All they knew was that whatever that feeling is, it would keep them together for all eternity.

Nothing could ever break a bond of true love.

* * *

Well that was a nice hour and a half writing this. I do feel better now actually.

I just know that whatever those two may face next season, they'll face it with each other. It may take a while for them to realize its love, but I have faith in them. Adam McArthur even stated that their souls are bonded and the bond cannot be undone, ever.

Also on a side note, I dressed as Star for halloween at the Disneyland party. I had no wand so instead I had a laser puppy played by my Salamon Plush.


End file.
